pastichefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Princess
Creation Princess Zarda, also known as Power Princess, is a fictional character created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. She is a Pastiche of Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance is in Defenders #112 published by Marvel Comics & released in October of 1982. Origin Princess Zarda of Earth 712 is an Inhuman from an island named Utopia Isle. Around the time of World War 2 and the creation of the first atomic bomb the Inhumans of Utopia fled from Earth in a starship in search of a new home. Princess Zarda, however, remained on Earth. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Power Princess possesses physical strength great enough to lift a large stone column and use it like a club in battle. Immortality Princess Zarda is immortal. Flight Power Princess possesses the power of flight. Expert Fighter Zarda is skilled enough in combat to defeat highly experienced warriors such as Longshot and Sebastian Shaw. Gallery Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 1 Page 19.jpg|Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 1 Page 19. Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 10.jpg|Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 10 Exiles Volume 1 Issue 77 Page 10.png|Exiles Volume 1 Issue 77 Page 10. Exiles Volume 1 Issue 77 Page 23.jpg|Exiles Volume 1 Issue 77 Page 23. Exiles Volume 1 Issue 89 Page 20.jpg|Exiles Volume 1 Issue 89 Page 20. Ultimate Power Issue 10 Page 22.jpg|Ultimate Power Issue 7 Page 22 Ultimate Power Issue 8 Page 16.jpg|Ultimate Power Issue 8 Page 16: 712 Zarda vs Supreme Power Zarda Power Princess: Supreme Power Creation Supreme Power Zarda was created by writer Joseph Michael Straczynski & artist Gary Frank. She is based on the original Princess Zarda, aka Power Princess, created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. Like her predecessor she is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance was in Supreme Power #2 published by Marvel Comics & released in November of 2003. Origin Zarda of the Supreme Power universe was the daughter of a mortal woman & the "god of night." The other gods sought to kill Zarda and her father because it was forbidden for the gods to procreate with humans. Her father placed her within a magical shell made by "the architect who built the gates of Hell" & then hid the shell deep within the Earth. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Supreme Power Zarda possessed incredible physical strength that allowed her to over power & defeat both Ultimate Hulk and Ultimate Ben Grimm, aka the Thing. Life Force Vampirism Supreme Power Zarda possessed the power to steal the life force of other living beings. The life force she acquired allowed her to remain eternally young. Invulnerability In Squadron Supreme Volume 2 Issue 7 Zarda was caught in the blast of a nuclear bomb. It is later revealed in the mini-series Ultimate Power that she survived the explosion unharmed. Zarda could also survive in the vacuum of outer space. Flight Zarda possesses the power of flight. Expert Fighter Zarda is a master of armed & unarmed combat. Gallery Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 10.jpg|Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 10. Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 11.jpg|Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 11. Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 12.jpg|Supreme Power Issue 11 Page 12. Supreme Power Issue 10.jpg|Supreme Power Issue 10 Ultimate Power 2 08.jpg|Princess Zarda Vs Ultimate Ben Grimm Ultimate Power 2 04.jpg|The Supreme Power Squadron Vs The Ultimate Fantastic Four Ultimate Hulk Annual Page 5.jpg|Ultimate Hulk Annual Page 5. Ultimate Hulk- 020 021.jpg|Zarda vs Ultimate Hulk. Ultimatum 2 page 14.jpg|Zarda & Ultimate Doctor Doom New Ultimates Issue 1 Page 9.jpg|New Ultimates Issue 1 Page 9. Squadron Sinister 001-004.jpg|Death of Supreme Power Zarda? Warrior Woman: Utopolis Creation Warrior Woman was created by writer MarcGuggenheim & artist Carlos Pacheco. She is based on the original Princess Zarda, aka Power Princess, created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. Like her predecessor she is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance was in Squadron Sinister #1 published by Marvel Comics & released in August 2015. Origin Zarda, a.k.a. Warrior Woman, was originally a member of the Squadron Sinister. The Squadron were the rulers of a region of Battleworld known as Utopolis. Warrior Woman escaped her universe via a portal device. While crossing between worlds she encountered her Earth 712 counterpart. Earth 21195 Zarda drained 712 Zarda's life force and left her for dead in the void between worlds. Powers & Abilities Life Force Vampirism Warrior Woman possessed the power to steal the life force of other living beings. The life force she acquired allowed her to remain eternally young. Expert Fighter Zarda is skilled enough in combat to overpower and kill the Atlantean warlord Attuma. Gallery Warrior Woman Utopolis.jpg|Warrior Woman of Utopolis. Squadron Supreme 2016 001 page 4.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 4. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 8.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 8. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 2 Page 12.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 2 Page 12. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 9 Cover.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 9 Cover. Squadron Supreme 2016.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016. Power Princess / Zarda Shelton (Mephisto's Simulacrum) Creation Mephisto's Power Princess was created by writer Jason Aaron and artist Ed McGuiness. She is based on the original Princess Zarda, aka Power Princess, created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. Like her predecessor she is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance was in Avengers Volume 8 Issue 10 published by Marvel Comics and released in January 2019. Origin Zarda Shelton / Princess Zarda / Power Princess, and her teammates in the "Squadron Supreme of America", were created by Agent Philip Coulson and the demon Mephisto. She spent months, maybe even years, training in secret learning to perfect her powers and abilities. Her first mission was to defend Washington D.C. against an army of Frost Giants. In her civilian guise Zarda must wear a special necklace in order to dampen her powers. Powers & Abilities Flight Power Princess possesses the power of true flight. Super Strength Zarda referred to herself as "the strongest woman in the world" (Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18). Enhanced Durability Princess Zarda possesses a high degree of resistance to physical attacks. Gallery Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 6.jpg|Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 6. Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 8 & 9.jpg|Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 8 & 9. Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 11.jpg|Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 11. Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 13.jpg|Avengers Volume 8 Issue 18 Page 13.